nickyboycrows_doctor_who_fan_series_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Jo Grant
Josephine "Jo" Jones (née Grant, 1951 - 2028) was a companion of the Third Doctor. Jo was a civilian employee of UNIT, whom the Brigadier assigned to the Doctor after the departure of Liz Shaw. Initially a laboratory assistant to him, she became a travelling companion to the Doctor during one-off missions for the Time Lords, and after his exile on Earth was entirely lifted. Although she mostly knew the Doctor in his third incarnation she also had significant adventures with the Second and Eleventh Doctors, and briefly saw the First Doctor on the TARDIS scanner. (TV: The Three Doctors, Death of the Doctor) She left UNIT, and therefore the Doctor, to marry Professor Clifford Jones, who at the time had received United Nations funding for a variety of progressive scientific studies. (TV: The Green Death) The path of their later lives was unclear. Some accounts stated that they got divorced. (PROSE: Genocide) Others held that they travelled the world together for years, leaving behind a legacy of environmental progressivism and protests — as well as an abundant number of children and grandchildren. (TV: Death of the Doctor) Jo Grant was born in 1951. (PROSE: /Carpenter/Butterfly/Baronet) During her childhood, Jo used to holiday at the seaside with her mother, her father, her uncle and her grandfather. Her grandfather, who smoked a pipe, always used to spoil her. He often bought her ice cream behind her parents' backs, observing, "What's the harm? Life's too short." He died in 1958 when his granddaughter was seven years old. (AUDIO: The Mists of Time) She also had a cousin, Stephanie Andrews. (AUDIO: The Hidden Realm) As a child, Jo had "an army of gonks and trolls" but even then she found dolls creepy. (AUDIO: The Doll of Death) She took an A-Level in general science, though she apparently did not pass. (TV: Terror of the Autons) ne day when Jo set out to meet her uncle, Jack Canning, for lunch, she found her bus was being followed by a car. This led to a pursuit. She initially lost the car, only for it to find her again in the cab she took. When the cab driver decided to abandon her in the countryside, she was pursued by insect-like men. A grey-haired man dressed in a velvet suit and cloak fought off the insect men and gave her a chance to escape. After leaving the forest, Jo was attacked by a woman whom she attempted to help fix her broken car and was ultimately captured by the cabby who had abandoned her earlier. Jo was taken to the hotel where she was meant to meet her uncle. She overpowered the cabby upon arriving and took his gun. When she ordered to be taken to the man in charge, she found that it was none other than her uncle, who worked for the United Nations. All these experiences had apparently been a test to determine her fitness for UNIT, which she had passed. When Jo inquired about the identity of the man in the velvet suit, she was told that it was Sergeant Benton in a wig, who was standing in for their scientific adviser. (AUDIO: Taken For Granted)